Don't Dream it's Over
by real-circus
Summary: The foursome return to Chou An, only to find a supposedly dead foe coming back to seek vengence...blah blah and all that...But what if the one person you loved and cherished had something to do with all this?
1. Best I Ever Had

A/n: Disclaimer applies, obviously. Right, if you're totally against SanzoxGoku fics, or even shounen-ai, I suggest you bloody hit the back button on your screen already. No offence, man. This *points at fic* is what you get when you add real-circus to a quiet evening with sentimental songs playing in the CD player. The song 'Best I Ever Had' by Vertical Horizon was the most inspirational one….but as soon as I was just a quarter done, I tuned in the radio to hear Linkin Park…..and….you know the outcome. I hope it turned out alright….I still love LP anyway. They totally rock!!!

**Don't Dream it's Over **by real-circus

**Chapter 1: Best I Ever Had**

Goku's ever-accurate sense of smell picked up a trail of tobacco in the cool air, and long lashes fluttered the slightest bit as golden eyes appeared, blinking sleepily. He felt the smooth material of the blanket against his skin, and realized he was naked. Sanzo stood, a cigarette between two fingers, by the open balcony of their room, musing…yet again. His lean torso was completely bare, and he had his faded denim trousers on. 

Goku then felt his face turn hot as he remembered what happened just an hour ago: He had returned from the bar, a can of beer in hand for his guardian. Instead of snatching it away and gulping down several mouthfuls in seconds, Sanzo had placed it on the table, still staring at Goku, a mix of emotions swirling in the depths of amethyst that were his eyes. He certainly had not asked for beer, but the young boy thought that he could bring one can up to…satisfy his keeper's thirst. The monk had placed a pale hand on Goku's face, stroking it tenderly, as a million voices screamed in his head—

_"You could not protect him…" "I'm Genjo Sanzo now!" "I'll not love again…" "I could not defend him." "…because it hurts to love, it hurts both the mind and heart." "I shall not fall into it…" "He's lovely." "Your hair shines like the sun…" "I'm starting to feel it in my heart…"_

They didn't make sense one bit. 

Goku turned mute, feeling the soft fingers caress his skin. He didn't remember making a decision—he just threw himself on the man…Sanzo was mildly shocked at this, but it was far too late to go back…

Goku's attention now turned to the crescent moon outside. He remembered seeing it over a thousand times back in the rock prison…before Sanzo brought him out to see the even brighter sun, and showed him a more radiant path in life. 

Sanzo grunted suddenly, seeing Goku awake. "Goku," he said, expressionlessly.

"H-hai?" came the timid reply.

The older man turned to face the balcony again. "Don't _ever _do that to me again…"

Goku, somewhat depressed and ashamed at the same time, turned a bright crimson. "Sure," he muttered, twisting away from the sight of his master. He recalled the passionate love-making they made in the last hour; Sanzo had held the boy close to him in a tight embrace, as if he'd vanish otherwise, rubbing his impressive body against Goku's rather savagely…but that was just like Sanzo, Goku thought, and he loved him for that. 

Sanzo's scent filled his nostrils. He always had this intoxicating aroma around him, a mix of gun powder, the ashes of the tobacco he smoked, mingling with the familiar scents of the human body. It sort of stimulated the boy whenever he took in that fragrance. There was something awfully familiar about it though…

Warm arms encircled Goku, bringing him closer to the source of affection. To hold himself back from his keeper was like another five hundred years back in that prison…but Goku knew that the monk would never be tamed. The bitter conclusion was that he mustn't try to have him, or the result might not be very Sanzo-like, and Goku loved his guardian the way he was already…he didn't want him to change, for better or worse. 

One of his hands rested upon his bare back, stroking it with his fingers occasionally. The other was exploring Goku's face, making sure every inch of exposed skin was covered. The boy just stared up into violet eyes as all this happened. For the first time in his life, there was not a single thought drifting in his head…not of food, not of anything else but of the reality that was happening now. Alright, maybe a part of that naive brain of his was thinking about food…

"Sanzo…" he started, but was cut off instantly as a finger touched his soft, luscious lips to silence him. His breath got caught in his throat. 

"Don't tell me…you're hungry again?" the cold stare made Goku's heart beat slightly faster than normal. 

"…Just a little…"

Sanzo smirked. "I'll satisfy that." 

Goku was not expecting it when he felt Sanzo's breath against his still face, and then his lips grazing his own, opening the child's mouth with his tongue. He thought his guardian had finally given in to his insatiable appetite and was going to head down to the kitchens to get something. He certainly did not anticipate _this_, but…it felt just as fulfilling though. Sanzo heaved the lithe body up so that it could rest on top of his. 

Something about the whole thing was so familiar, and yet, he had no memory of it. There must've been a time once, over five hundred years ago, before he was sealed in that cave, when he tasted that same enthralling mouth that was Sanzo's…when he felt that same embrace, when he held that same kiss for so long…but he couldn't bring anything to memory. Yet…he was sure there had been someone he'd loved like this before. 

"Sanzo…"

"Hn?" the man was rather annoyed when the kiss was cut off. 

"Just wanted to tell you that…you're the best I ever had."

A fine, thin eyebrow was raised in suspicion and irritation. "Nani?"

"N-nothing." Goku nuzzled his head against Sanzo's neck, smiling. He knew there had been another…but the love that person gave was short-lived, for some unknown reason…as though it had been torn out of his pathetic life in a split second. 

"Idiot. I am your first and only one, don't forget that." The priest brought the boy closer to him, unaware that he was already soundly asleep, brown head resting on a shoulder. Sanzo pecked his tanned forehead affectionately, running an oblivious hand through the soft locks of russet, and something about that just felt so right…he remembered doing the same thing a long time ago, but…no, there had been no one before Goku. Or was there?

"And you're the best _I _ever had," he whispered into Goku's ear, quite unconscious of what he was saying. He was just glad the bakasaru was fast asleep. He let drowsiness envelope him, and lapsed into dreamland with an angelic smile gracing his handsome features. Yet again, he was just glad the saru was fast asleep. 

A/n: pls r&r….it's my first SanzoxGoku fic. It's to make up for the very late update of In The Days of Koryu….I promise the 5th chapter by…next week maybe? Yeah, expect some Gyokumen in there too, and some shit I made up. Expect Komyo's death too. I'm not dragging it any longer. 


	2. Complications

A/n: First of all, I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. If I did, what the hell am I doing right now? Anyways, I never thought I'd continue this. I made the first chapter so…so un-continuable ^_^; Anyway, it's the end of the journey to the west. The previous chapter was during the period when the Sanzo-ikkou were heading back to Chou An. Remember, it's a SanzoxGoku fic, so don't get erm, confused at the end of the chapter when things start to get…a little more complicated for Sanzo…

I reloaded this chapter, after deleting some lime^^;; I'm not good at that…and it was also to make it good enough for PG-13…

**Don't Dream it's Over **by real-circus

**Chapter 2: Complications**

Sanzo and Goku were sitting up in bed. The warm scent of smoke from the sticks of lit candles filled their nostrils. The light of the tiny flames flickered violently whenever a gust of wind stole into the room, and they cast curious shadows of two lovers in an intimate position on the walls. Goku watched as a trail of smoke drifted off into the dark, and could only shudder in pleasure as Sanzo's lips caressed the skin on his tanned back. His large hands, that made Goku think of security and solace, ran down his bare chest in seductive strokes. 

They were finally back in the temple in Chou An…back from the journey to the west. The returned Holy sutra cooled Sanzo down a bit, and he'd changed somehow. It was most probably because of the end of their little 'picnic trip', as Gojyo puts it, and because he finally had time for Goku. 

"Sanzo?" Goku gripped the hand that was gently rubbing him. 

Hot breath spilled down his back. For a moment there, Goku hoped Sanzo wasn't mad at him for stopping him from having his fill, but he merely said "What?" rather tenderly. 

"Just…just thinking…what would we do?" 

Silence answered him and he knew Sanzo wasn't going to give a reply to such a silly question. "I mean, the journey's over, so…what's there to do now?"

"…We can go wherever." Sanzo took a whiff of the soft, russet locks. "I don't care…"

"Then, can we go visit Hakkai and Gojyo sometime?" the youth asked hopefully. "I—I miss Hakkai's cooking…"

"Whatever," Sanzo replied impatiently. 

Goku smiled. "Thanks…Sanzo." Another gust of wind swept through the room, distinguishing the tiny glowing spots, save one which Goku blew out himself. Sanzo pushed Goku onto the bed, and their bodies crushed the bed sheets. 

Goku ached all over—ached for his guardian. This was how he really loved him. 

A tidal wave of pleasure swept over him. Goku quivered, putting his hands on Sanzo's panting head to seek reassurance. Violet eyes looked down in lust and another fragile emotion flashed in their depths…before disappearing just as quickly. 

Goku ran curious hands in his lovely blond hair and down the exciting chest, feeling for the muscles. Sanzo rolled off him when he finally caught his breath, pulling the boy closer to him. He laid an arm over his eyes, in full satiety of his pleasure. [1]

~*~*~*~

Goku stretched his tired body, aimlessly trying to grasp his keeper's arm, but he felt naught save the silken surface of the red blankets. He opened a blurry eye slowly…and was met with the most breath-taking sight…it _was_, at least for him; Sanzo had risen earlier, and was changing into some casual clothes. The priest robes lay forgotten for a while in a corner. It was either because he didn't feel like wearing them and attracting unwanted attention from the villagers, or he felt like going out today. 

But Sanzo _always _caught people's attention whenever he went out, Goku thought. The man usually brushed it off with a sharp glare at the passers-by, thinking that his high position was the cause of all this. Never did he even realize that it was his ethereal beauty that made people stare…

Sanzo's porcelain skin shone faintly in the sunlight from the open window. Goku watched with his lips slightly apart at the way his back arched when he pulled on a sleeveless blue shirt. He almost felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation as the impressive muscles were hidden from sight by the blue material. Sanzo then grabbed a choker from a drawer, and Goku swore he was drooling as the tight band encircled his master's flawless neck. He remained silent still while Sanzo put on his favorite black leather jacket. _Darn. He shouldn't hide those lean arms at least…_

Everything about Sanzo was _perfect _in Son Goku's eyes. The way he combed his hair back just once (Sanzo was never as vain as Gojyo), the way he did things with an air of confidence and importance, the way he postured himself so proudly, the way his hands fondled his pet so gently…all those things and more made Goku want Sanzo by his side all the time…and those sexy violet eyes…

"Oi! Quit staring." His voice—his voice was deep, rich and clear…laced with annoyance and anger…Goku remembered loving it _so much _the time his savior came to free him from his rock prison…it certainly was melodious to his ears. 

"H-huh?" the boy said, confused, yet quick to dodge the fan that came out of no where. He was used to this treatment already. The fan, if possible, even became…inviting at times. 

"I told you to quit staring at me while I change, idiot! Now get out of bed and get dressed too—we're going out for breakfast." 

"W-we're…going _out? _But Sanzo…you never liked crowds…"Goku was jumping mad with joy inside, but he knew his master's limits too much. 

"Hmph. Didn't you hear what I said last night? We'll go wherever. Wherever you want. I don't care. I just want out of this temple."

"W-wherever…wherever _I _want?" Goku wasn't very used to the new Sanzo. He really had changed, and Goku…hated it, for some reason. He loved Sanzo for what he was before. He didn't want a change. He loved Sanzo's fury, loved his mood swings, even if it sounded weird. That made the man more desirable. 

"Just get dressed and meet me outside. I'll be waiting."

_Sanzo…I love you. _That was the thing he wanted to say so much. 

That was the only thing that neither of them had said. It just…happened. Happened one night on their way back to Chou An at an inn room…Goku had thrown himself on him in helpless lust, and Sanzo was only too happy not to refuse him. He didn't remember saying a word of 'I love you' or hearing it either. He wanted, no, _needed _to tell him…today, perhaps, and as soon as possible…Sanzo would have probably mistaken everything for lust, not love. Goku needed to clarify that with him. Sanzo was never good when it came to emotions though. It would be ever so hard for him to say it…but he had to…desperately had to. 

…But how? 

Goku could almost imagine Sanzo's fan bruising his already sore head. Surely there must be another way to show Sanzo that he really, truthfully _loved _him…other than sleeping together, of course. 

No, he wouldn't ask _Gojyo_…maybe Hakkai, since he certainly was more…more tender and understanding when it came to loving Gojyo. That's right…he'll ask Hakkai about this! 

Goku jumped out of bed hurriedly when he heard the familiar husky, rough voice shouting something from downstairs. 

~*~*~*~

"Stupid monkey…" Sanzo was about to light the cigarette between his lips when he found that he'd left the darned thing back in the room. Cursing silently, he kept the stick in his mouth and headed back, quietly hoping he'd catch the boy naked or something. 

"Need a light, Konzen?" the shadow lurking in a darkened corner finally revealed himself. His ample purple cloak swept the temple floor as he glided towards the monk. 

"I didn't ask _you, _prick," Sanzo replied coldly. There was something extremely odd about the situation. He never even drew out his gun, not even when the god was an inch away from him. Sanzo didn't even stir one bit as the taller man blocked his way. 

Wasn't _he _supposed to be…_dead? _After all, they disposed of him some years back. What had really happened? Did…_Sanzo _have…something to do with all this?

"You chose the bloody wrong time to return," Sanzo whispered, masking the sudden fear with an icy tone. "I thought you really died…when you didn't come back…"

"Why?" Homura leant closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "Did you miss me?" 

"Fuck you. I was even beginning to get a little happy with you gone. You just _had _to return, and return NOW of all times."

"I had to…when I heard of the successful mission and your budding relationship with Son Goku…" Homura forced a twisted smile. 

Sanzo glared daringly back into those lazy, taunting eyes of blue and gold. "Get out of my way…there's nothing you can do now. Goku believes that he'd defeated you, and I'll be there to make sure he still does. In other words, I'll not let you get in my way." Homura fingered the blonde's now blushing cheeks but his hand was slapped away roughly. "I'll _not _let you get in my way."

He pushed Homura away callously, but the stronger man caught his arm with a shackled hand. "Haven't you forgotten our little pact?" he said, well before Sanzo could curse him again. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Konzen?"

"Don't call me that. If it's this _Konzen_ that you want, go find _him_ instead of wishing _I_ were him…the agreement is over. I never really promised you anything, if you remember clearly."

"Hn." Homura let go of the feisty priest. "But of _course_…the famous Genjo Sanzo never was good at keeping his promises. Should have thought of that before it happened, eh? Well, if it really comes down to that…you know what I'll do…"

Sanzo snapped. "Don't you even DARE! I won't let you spoil this for me."

"Oh? You finally declared your feelings for the boy? This is interesting…anyway, make up your mind by evening. I'll be there to see you."

"Screw you, Homura! What are you playing at? Why now of all times? You bastard! What about Goku? What would I tell him? Hell, what would I tell the others?! And why the HELL am I asking YOU?! Get OUT of my SIGHT!" 

Homura merely chuckled, irritably. "Just be ready to cry your pretty eyes out when you shout at me like that again…next time." 

"I do NOT cry." Sanzo was fuming now, and resisted the urge to reach for his gun. He'd tried it several times during their little secret meetings, and learnt that it was of no use. Homura was treating him like some sort of weakling, and _that _was definitely _not _the way Genjo Sanzo wanted to be treated like. 

"We'll see about that." 

The god was gone in a flash, leaving Sanzo in a mad rage. He forgot about the lighter and his cool. There were other things to worry about, now that Homura finally showed himself for the first time in ages. 

**A/n:** No intention of making this a SanzoXHomura fic, and just so you know, Sanzo will be extremely OOC in this fic…it irritates me, really, but there was no other way, and don't ask me how the HELL Homura survived. So that you know, Zenon and Shien are still dead. The next chapter will make things a little clearer. 

Still thinking about how the story will progress…yeah, haven't really planned it all out. Do put up with me^^ 

**NOTE: *****Sanzo will be *clears throat*…dancing in a very, VERY seductive manner in the next chapter…well, that's what I wanted it to be. Nope, it's NOT for fun, it's something to do with the plot. Insane, really. Terribly insane. Just think Justin Timberlake or some other sexy male model dancing on the disco floor :P  

Right…this fic's gone too far...just…just, if you don't mind, tell me if *cough* making Sanzo *cough* dance will be a little too weird, and if you think it totally amusing and drool-worthy…yeah, tell me that too^^ 

**[1] I deleted the lime part of the story, because I wanted to make it a PG-13 fic^^;; not R rated…only sun and chris have read that part, I'm sure. I'm not good at lime. **


End file.
